Vix and Arora's Love story
by Arora Woodmnyx
Summary: This is the Life story of how Vix and Arora met i own all the charters please no trolls or hate mail, Read and Review
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Arora and this is my story of how I met the most wonderful man on earth. His name is Vix; this is my story on how my life went from being treated like shit to actually being loved.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning VA

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It started on a sunny, yet hazy, summer afternoon I was at the park with my current boyfriend Agro Haze, our local home town football star. You see, he may look like a smooth talker and a good looker on the outside, but on the inside he's nothing but an egotistical, self-caring pig! He's also abusive, very abusive.

We sat in the park corner, I was uncomfortably on Argo's lap; you see, Argo is a Black and red husky with a temper. He sat there talking to his buddies while "playing" none too gently with my ears and tail biting them roughly and tugging on them hard. When he wasn't looking his friends gave me worried looks and trying to tell me everything would be ok. I had to hold in a sob when he jerked my wrist that was in a cast that he oh so sweetly told the nurses that I accidently broke by falling on it hard, when in reality, he had become angry and had twisted my arm the wrong way too hard and had cleanly snapped it in two.

I let out an inaudible sigh and tried to uselessly tug the too tight too short skirt to cover myself but I resigned myself to the fact that it wasn't going to happen I looked desperately around the park for some sort of escape, but I knew it was useless that he'd find me and punish me. One of his friends spoke up

"Hey, Vickie, why don't you and the rest of the girls go get yourselves a drink while Argo and I discuss business?" Vickie caught the hint and kissed him and replied.

"That's a good idea babe, we'll be right back." The boys nodded and said goodbye for now to their mates, except for me I had refused to mate with Argo that's how my wrist got broken. And we walked off once they were out of earshot of the boys they all started fawning over me and Vickie gently took my paw and sat me down on a tree stump and her and the others started bandaging me up when Lola a light purple husky asked concerned.

"Arora, what happened, I know how graceful you are I've see you dance, you've never faultered once how'd you really break your wrist and get all these bruises?"

I sigh and winced as Nala another husky a dark blue and white one bandaged a nasty gash along my arm as I whispered.

"I refused to mate with Agro and he wasn't happy about it…." They sighed when Vickie straightened and said.

"Arora, we need to get you out of this; you're a fox, he's a husky, it'll never work out. Besides he's hurting you, we can't let this go on!" They all nodded in agreement and I smiled sadly and said somberly.

"Don't you think I've tried Vickie, he just gets angry and beats me and says next time I try to break it off he'll do worse." They all sighed when Jazzmen a light blue husky said

"Hey, Nala, do you think you could take her to the bathroom to clean out these cuts on her face while we talk?" Nala nodded and guided me to the bathroom, while Vickie and they talked once I was out of ear shot.

"Vickie, I have an Idea."

"I am listening, jazz."

"Well, when Jasper and I entered the park we saw a male Fennec he was about 6"2 black on top light red on bottom with teal fang like marks on his snout, along with teal tiger stripes on his legs and tail with a teal star on his tail. Dressed in camo, he looked about he could be perfect for Arora, plus he's military personal and would have the qualifications besides the police to help her."

Vickie nodded and thought fast and said.

"It's a good idea, Jazz, but we still need to tell the police first. Meanwhile I'll go track down the male fennec, I want you and Nala to take Arora and report Agro to the police station across from the park go out the back entrance. So the boys aka Agro don't notice you, Lola I want you to go distract the boys." They all nodded and separated. Meanwhile with myself Nala, and Jazz I asked.

"Guys, where are we going?" As we exited out the back entrance of the park, Jazz said as she hooked her left arm with my right and Nala hooked her right with my left.

"We're going to get a drink at the grocery store across the street next to the police station." Meanwhile with Vickie she had tracked down the male fennec. He was lounging in a tree, and looked just as Jazz had described him his fur was colored black on top light red on bottom with teal fang like marks on his snout, along with teal tiger stripes on his legs and tail with a teal star on his tail, and had cerulean blue eyes. He is easily 6'2, well-muscled, and just as jazz said was dressed in an army t-shirt and camo pants tucked into light brown combat boots. She cleared her throat and caught his attention and once he had dropped down she smiled and said.

"Hello my name is Vickie; it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded though he was weary and said in a medium low voice

"Hello my name is Vix, Srgt Vix Woodmnyx; it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook his paw and said.

"Hey, listen, I have a good friend, her name is Arora, and she's in a spot of trouble, you see her current boyfriend Agro who is a husky beats her all the time, and were all sick of it you see she's a fox, and we've been trying to help her find someone to love her, but it's hard Agro, is real possive and is very violent, every time she tries to break it off he beats her nearly to death, do you think you can help us please we can introduce you to her she's very sweet and has a certain spark about her please I don't know what else to do, my friends have taken her to the police station to report Agro but I doubt that will help she needs someone to protect her and love her please will you help?" His eyes narrowed and he drew himself up to his full height and said in a calm yet dangerous tone.

"Okay maybe have her come meet me, then let's go meet this abusive dog." Vickie smiled in relief and said.

"Thank you so much you won't regret this I swear, I'll go see if their done at the station, do you think you can meet us at the big willow tree near the abandoned ball park?" Vix nods curtly and says walking away calmly.

"I'll be there waiting." Vix vanishes around the bend heading towards the willow. As soon as Vix is out of sight Vickie rushes to the back park entrance where Nala, Jazz and I were reentering the park each with a drink, but Arora clutched something in her paw and held it out, and whispered.

"They gave me a restraining order for Agro, and I can't believe you guys did that to me do you know who angry he will be when he see this?" They sigh and all surrounded me and said calmingly.

"Don't worry he won't do a thing." I raised an eyebrow and asked quietly.

"How?" They smiled and Vickie put a comforting arm around my shoulders gently and said calmly.

"You'll see here in a bit, Hun, don't worry all will be fine." I sigh and say worriedly.

"I hope so, I hope so."

A few minutes later, Vix notices the girls coming down the path towards him, he notices in the middle of all of them walks a female fox as they get closer he notices she's about 5'9 and has neon green fur on top and Robin egg shell blue fur on bottom with forest green lightning bolts on her snout . But also notices upon closer inspection the large and small cuts and bruises that adorns her body as well as the cast on her right wrist and the limp in her left leg. When Vix sees her for the first time there is a small pained look on his face, as he walks towards her to ask her a few things. I look up and see a male fennec approach and our eyes meet my jade green and red ones full of so much pain and fear meet his cerulean ones. He pauses for a moment then continues forward until he stands directly in front of them, as Vickie introduces him to everyone.

"Everyone this is Srgt Vix Woodmnyx, Vix this Nala, Jazz, and of course our good friend that I told you about Arora." He smiles slightly and holds out his paw to me and said calmly.

"Hello, please call me Vix; it's a pleasure to meet you Arora." I wince as he sticks his paw out as if he's going to strike me then say softly

"H-Hello Vix, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." And lightly shakes his paw after introductions Vix looked at Vickie and said calmly

"I have a few questions for all of you, and a few for Arora, that is if you don't mind." I shook my head and remained silent. He nodded and asked me softly gesturing to the bandages on her body, and the cast

"Who did that to you and where are they at?" I sigh and say softly

"My current boyfriend Agro, and there over by the main entrance to the park." He frowns and turns to the others eyeing them closely and asked

"Is anyone else being abused?" they all shook their heads when Vickie said

"No, it's just Arora, who's the one that's being abused." He nods and gestures towards the paper in my paw and asks

"What's that?" I hold out my paw so that he can look take a look at the paper, he takes and reads it and hands it back slightly nodding. Then I sigh and whisper dropping my paw back to my side

"A lot good it'll do." He frowns at me and asks

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he….." just then a loud gruff voice shouts

"Arora get your ass back here now!" he turns his head towards the voice and asks

"Who is that?" my ears flatten and I whimper and shout back

"C-Coming Agro!" he steps in front of me and says

"You can't go to him." My eyes go wide and I start to shaking and whimper

"You don't understand if I don't he'll come looking that's worse than going when he calls for me!" He shakes his head and gestures to the paper crumpled in my paw

"Look that paper says you can't and those injuries do to, he won't touch you if I'm nearby."

"But you don't understand….."

"Arora get your ass over here now or I am going to come looking!" there was a warning tone in his voice this time promising deadly consequences. I winced giving you a panicked look and hurried

"I am sorry" and brushes past him quickly and runs/limps as fast as I can toward the voice.

"Heay, Heay heay…" he lightly catches me by my wrist and continues

"You need to trust me he won't touch you if your by me." I wince and yelp

"Please let go please he's already angry with me, making him come find me is worse please let go I…." I freeze as I hear footsteps coming down the path and I whisper

"Now you've done it." He looks down the path sharply and says to me quickly

"If you want to you can stand behind me." Then looks back at my friends and motions for them to go and hide or go back to their mates. I limp behind him whimpering as the others say warningly

"Our mates are with Agro their coming this way." He nods and turns himself slightly, I can't help but admire the way he walks and talks, and his confidence, and the way he stands stubborn and proud. I freeze as a red and black husky comes around the bend and snarls when he sees me, not taking notice of him yet.

"So this is where you've been hiding, didn't I warn you the last time you tried to run away from me hum, your mine bitch get over here now or your punishment will be worse than last time!" he turns toward him and says coldly folding his arms across his broad well-muscled chest

"She won't be moving anywhere near you anymore pal." He turns an eyebrow on you noticing you for the first time and says

"Oh is that so?" he reaches behind you and as roughly as he can yanks me to him and hisses grabbing me roughly

"See this, this is my property and I'll do what I want with it!" and he grabs my tail and pulls hard making me cry out and snarls

"See she enjoys it!" Vix shoots him a look shaking his head with a low growl

"You keep putting her in pain, and you'll meet a sergeant's wrath pal!" he laughs and continues by biting my ears and pulling hard on my tail. Having decided that was enough one of Argo's friends pulls him off me. Being frightened and in pain I bolted but not fast enough because he brought a steel toed boot down on my left leg, there was a loud snap! As I hit the ground with a thud and a gasp a whimper of pain and I knew nothing. He sighed disgusted

"Yet another injury I have to take care of, oh well I'll just tell the nurses she crashed her motorcycle that should do it." Vix backs up slowly shaking his head laughing harshly

"That did do it pal that did." He looks up at u and smirks thinking your backing off. Then all of a sudden you sprint forward slamming your shoulder into his gut before head butting him. I moan softly and you look back at me momentarily then you drive you knee into his gut and throw him on the ground before quickly walking to my side. I roll painfully over on my side coughing up blood and wheezing. Vix walks over and gently picks me up and sharply looks over at Agro and says

"I took it easy on you this time, but I swear if you do this to her and any other women again I swear there will be hell to pay, now if you'll excuse me I'll be at the hospital." Vix walked with me to the exit of the park where next to the curb sat a military open top jeep. Vix walked up to the jeep walking around the other side and gently set me in the passenger side, and hurried around to the other side and slid in starting the jeep up once he had pulled away from the curb I moaned softly

"V…..V….Vix" he looked down at me

"What is it Arora?"

"T…T…Thank y-you." He sighed and reached over and helped me readjust to a more comfortable position and said looking down at me

"I do my best for anyone and everyone." I cough and a little dribble of blood runs down my cheek and I sit there panting, as I struggled to ask

"But you saved me a total and complete stranger why?" he looks gently down at me and says as he turns off the main road into the hospital parking lot letting out a deep breath

"There is just something different about you." I look at you curiously and cough again panting

"Really, like what?" He looks down at me again a thoughtful expression on his face as he parks and shuts off the engine

"I don't know, you just speak to me." He gets out walks around and opens my door gently picking me up again and says looking at my tired face

"Just hold on a little longer Arora, were almost there." I nod then pause panting saying

"Damit I forgot my bike do you think you could go back for it please it was the last gift from my dad please?!" he nods and I put my bike keys in your pocket and whispered

"Thanks, its jet black with foxes on the side, and has Semper Fi written in red, white, and blue cursive fire across the back, it parked near the entrance where the boys came from" he nods and walks inside the hospital, as I am falling asleep in your arms I say softly

"Just so you know I feel the same about you, you call to me as well." As some nurses carry me away I drop two things, a picture and the restraining order I had been given from the police. The picture is of me when I was around age 13 with an older male who looks like me, but has more silver in his fur, and deep aqua marine blue eyes full of joy and laughter. He has on a full military outfit, and on his jacket it says Capt. Ranger. You squat down and pick up the things I dropped and smile at the photo pulling my bike keys out of your pocket that I had stuffed them in, and heading outside to your jeep and drive back to the park and load up my bike in the back of your jeep while you were making she sure it was secure, you got back in the jeep and drove back to the hospital. But as soon as you enter the building a nurse says to you that I was rushed into emergency sugary, because of a broken rib that had torn a large hole in my lung. He frowns and lays his ears back saying

"Why did you rush and tell me?" the nurse smiles kindly and says

"Because you are the one who brought her in, and because her dad is currently deployed and the rest of her family is dead." He looks down at the picture then back up at the nurse

"Why can't you send her there then, or he comes here?" the nurse sighed and said

"We've tried reaching him, he's currently on the battle front, and he's unreachable at the moment." He looks down and says

"Take me to her then please." The nurse nods and solemnly leads you to a private room just outside of sugary and says softly

"The anesthesia should be wearing off, she should be waking up at any time now see if you can get her up the sooner the better, I know it may look bad but she's been worse, that poor girl." you looks at the door and sighs

"Alright." You lay your ears down and open the door stepping inside looking at me. I moan softly, and you walk over and sit by me. I sit up slowly slightly dazed and mumbles

"What happened I remember being carried in by Vix…." My eyes open wide I am wide awake now and start panicking

"Oh god Vix! Oh I hope he's ok, I hope Agro didn't hurt him, oh god oh god I shouldn't have ever sent him back for my bike!" Vix leans forwards and says softly

"I'm right here Arora." I start and nearly fall off the bed then I look at you for a sec, and then launch myself at you wrapping you in a tight hug and whispers.

"Thank god you're alright!" he smiles and says

"why wouldn't I be?" then pauses and asks as I settle back in bed "Why were you concerned for me to, I mean I am just some stranger you met in the park?" blushes and hide my face saying

"Because you're the first person who cared about me, I mean besides my dad and the little to no friends I have." He goes wide eyed and stutters

"I-I can't be the first…" I sighs and says somberly

"Why do you think the nurses here know me so well because this isn't the first time I've been in here and quite frankly the only other person who cared was my dad and he isn't here is he?" He pulls out my picture and hands it to me. I smile and say "Thank you this means a lot to me." He gestures to the picture and asks

"Who is that in the pic?" I smile sadly down at the picture and say softly with a tear rolling down my face

"My father before he left."

"How long has he been gone?" I look up and smile sadly at you as more tears cascade down my face and say sadly

"Four years, five next months."

"I'm sorry." I smile sadly and choke on a sob and say

"He's the only family I have left Vix; if he dies I'll be all alone."

"I'm sure he will be fine, I only have my mother in my family and life right now." I look at you confused and ask

"Don't you have a girlfriend or mate?"

"No I don't."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's fine." I sigh and fiddle with my paws and say

"You don't have to stay here you know."

"Well I feel like I should."

"You don't I'll stay here till tomorrow then ride my bike home I don't know what I'll do from there but I'll figure something out."

"I don't know if I want to go away."

"But why I am not that special" he looks down and sighs

"I don't know entirely but as I said before there is something about you." Just then a nurse walks in and lays a pair of crutches and a bag of clothes on my bed and says

"I am so sorry about this Arora but your being discharged early we have a nasty bar fight victims coming in and were going to need this room." I nod and grab the crutches and the clothes and go change in the bathroom and come out in faded camo pants and matching tanktop that says army and sigh

"That's much better." He looks at me with his ears back and asks

"You want a ride?" I smile sweetly at you and walk up and kiss you on the cheek and say gently taking my bike keys

"Thanks but no thanks even with a broken leg I can still drive, and thanks for everything I hope we meet again." I start to walk out and the nurse comments

"Just like her dad stubborn to the core." You look at the nurse and ask

"Has he been in here before?" the nurse smiles sadly

"Yes but not as a patient…." She inclines her head towards my retreating back and continues "it's always been her, people love abusing her, her dad was always the one to protect her but now that he's deployed….."

"So you saying she has no one here for her anymore?" the nurse nods a sad smile on her face. You look down the hallway and your ear lay down and lets out a small sigh. The nurse comments

"She could use a guy like you." Then she walks back to her station. You sigh and start down the hallway. Meanwhile I am leaning against your jeep in the parking lot when some male interns started harassing me. You jog out to the jeep yelling. I jump startled dropping my crutches and start to fall. You run over to catch me. I close my eyes waiting for the impact. You run and catch me just before I hit the ground. I open my eyes and look up at you. You smile at me and stand me back on my feet. I smile back and can't help but blush at how nice it felt to lean against you like that. While smiling and picking up my crutches you ask

"Why you chilling out on my jeep?" I blush and say

"Um my bike is in the back of your jeep, but on second thought I think I'll take you up on your offer of a ride home." You smile and nod and say

"You're going to have to tell me how to get there." I smile and walk to the passenger door and ask

"Do you know where the small military base is on the bad side of town is right?

"Of course." Climbs into jeep I smile and climb in but just as I am climbing in my cast gets stuck and I fall forward onto your chest and squeaked out

"S-Sorry." But still I don't move he lays his ears back and his breathing picks up a little, and he swallows

"D-Don't be."

"M-My cast it's stuck."

"Do you want me to unsnag it?"

"Um if you can." He fumbles around trying to find the door handle though while he's moving around my cheek brushes his and I blush. He finally get the door open and slowly gets out and while to get my cast unstuck mumbles something.

"What's that? Sorry I am not usually this clumsy." He smiles and looks up

"Oh I'm just talking to myself."

"Alright" He unhooks my cast but stays kneeling on the ground

"What's wrong? Ohh I am so sorry."

"Nothing is wrong; I'm just trying to think."

"Of what?" he stands up and I pull myself up right and says

"Just how to ask you out." I blush and look down and mumble

"S-Sure."

"W-What?"

"Y-Yes I'll go out with you." I blush brighter and look down. He lays his ears back smiling; he gets back in the jeep and sits there for a sec. I smile at you sheepishly looking at you from underneath my hair. Silently still blushing I slide over into the middle seat next to you. He looks over at me and asks

"Do you still want to go home?" I shake my head and settle against your side still blushing.

"Anything you want to do at all?"

"To be honest Vix I have no idea what actually dating someone is like, in all my other relationships I was the um sex toy though I never mated with any of them I am still…" blushes and looks away "a virgin."

"I guess we have things in common there, but a touch different." I look up at you a pink blush still dusted across my cheeks and ask

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a virgin to but instead of being a sex toy like you was I was a slave…" I smile gently and hug you and say softly

"So I don't care to me you're the most perfect person." He smiles and wraps his arms around me in return. I smile and kiss your nose

"I guess then we'll just have to learn from each other." I hug you tighter freezing as I look out your window. He lays his ears back and looks at me concerned asking softly

"What is it?" I bury my head in your chest and whimper

"It's Agro he's back, and he's not alone, he's got my other ex's with him don't go out there they'll kill you." He turns his head to the side to look out the window to see Agro and his goons lined up across the parking lot. I whisper as they approach

"Look in his left paw; it's a leash with a body harness." He leans over and opens the glove box, pulling out a leg holster and strapping it on then he feels under the seat.

"Vix what are you doing? You can't go out there they'll kill you please don't I am not worth it!"

"I am not going out there I'm just getting this ready just in case." He slides a USP in the holster and puts on army jacket, and leans forward trying to hide me from sight.

"Vix please they won't give up without a fight" I reach for passenger side door "let me go talk to them." He grabs my arm a pained look on his face and says urgently

"No you can't do that Arora please just stay here if you go out there they will do worse things to you than before, just stay please." I drop my paw and say with tears spilling down my face.

"I just don't want them to take away the best thing I have right now away, I don't care what happens to me but what I can't stand is losing the best thing in my life right now."

"And I don't want that either so please stay in here with me and we can find a way out." He smiles and sets a military cap on his head. I scoot back over and hug close to you whispering

"Vix I am scared." He pats my back and kisses the top of my head and says calmly

"I know." I curl my legs underneath me as best as I can especially with the cast on my left leg then I look up at you and say desperately

"Vix I want you to swear to me that if anything happens, or you get the chance you'll take my bike and run for it and won't look back" I shove the keys into your paw and continue stubbornly "I'll only slow you down and you know that." He looks at the keys then back at me and sighs

"I'm not leaving you."

"Vix you have to I…." My sentence was cut off as they surround the jeep and I whimper and get as close to you as I can. He watches them as his paw slides to the USP, and then he locks both doors and starts up the jeep with one free paw over me and the USP. I cling tighter to you refusing to look outside. Victor laughs

"So your name is Vix hu, well now I know what to carve into your tombstone!" He shakes his head a little as USP comes slightly out as he says

"What are you going to do this is an armored jeep, with bullet resistant glass you can't do a dam thing here pal." He gives Agro an Icy glare that would send most sensible people running for their lives with their tails between their legs and without anyone knowing activates a signal in the jeep that is silent and starts broadcasting it. He laughs again

"Not you" he points at me "make one wrong move and a 50 cal armor piercing round goes straight through her head, your choice."

"One question for you pal, why kill her it won't benefit you anymore huh?" He snorts

"I've got girls throwing themselves at me I could care less."

"Then why go and kill her for Humm?" he snorts gesturing to the roof

"Well to make you squirm, and for two I told her that if she left me she wouldn't like the consequences." And there on the roof sat a sniper in plain view. Agro laughs and says

"It's funny what lengths people will go to for a bit of work." Then smirks wickedly "I'll tell you one thing about her, she makes a nice chew toy." And continues "It's true that's all she's good for, she can dance, but what good is that?!"

"It's people like you that make me sick." He looks down as the radio starts going off then back up at him. He snorts and asks growing bored

"So what made you think you could save her hum?"

"A lot of things did." He glances at the roof where the so called sniper is perched, then leans over and looks at me and whispers something in my ear very softly. I look up at you my eyes wide and frightened and whisper back

"Vix what's going on?!" he sighs and whispers

"I don't think they're going to do anything." I look at you then back outside and whispers back panicked

"But Vix they have weapons and a sniper!"

"But we have something they don't." he gestures at the radio while its going off. I look at it confused. Just then a high pitched noise enters the jeep and I cover my ears as my face contorts with pain and I whimper, but then Agro and the others laugh while he holds a device

"You see my friend females ears are so much more sensitive than ours and can hear higher pitches than us, but there is one pitch if they listen to it too long…" I pass out against you and victor laughs putting away the device. You bare your teeth and look ready to tear him limb from limb. He laughs

"Ohh someone looks pissed." He smirks and taunts

"Whacha gonna do about it solider boy you take one step out of that car and we'll blast your brains out and have a little fun with our female friend there, and then once were done we'll sell her as a slave perhaps." You tighten your grip on the steering wheel and my shoulder and say under your breath

"She won't have that life, not like me."

"V…V….Vix? He looks at me and lays his ears down. I try to sit up but fail and I ask hoarsely

"Vix what's wrong?" he looks back up and says softly

"Nothing Arora just rest ok?" I nod and close my eyes leaning my head against your chest. He rubs my shoulder and stares out the window sighing. I struggle and sit up against you panting slightly, and gently grab your face making you look at me

"Vix l-look we'll find a way out I know we will I trust you and you should trust yourself too."

"You just don't know when it will happen." I sigh and look directly at you and say

"My dad once said there is no use in fighting unless there is something worth fighting for Vix tell me what are you fighting for?" he sighs and looks at me

"Well you."

"Show me." He looks down at the ground and tightens his grip on the wheel

"How can I though I've never been in this situation before." I put a paw gently on your arm and call your name softly

"Vix" he looks at me with ears down

"Vix you're the first male besides my dad that has ever protected me like this and I feel I should give you one of the two things I refused to give those thugs outside, do you know what those two things are?

"Not entirely, no." I grab your face gently and say softly

"My virginity and my first kiss." He looks at me and slightly tilts his head

"You really would to someone you don't know, well you would risk a mate for me?" I nod and say softly

"I can't explain it but these feelings when I am with you it feels as if I am whole, completed and I never want it go away, I don't know if you feel the same but I'll gladly give you both." I sigh and say "Vix I am a book that has been written in with nothing but abuse pain and fear, but you just being here has slowly started to erase all of that and rewrite it with kindness and caring, and I don't know how else to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Well just knowing you're ok is all I need from you."

"Oh Vix…." I smile and hug you close and say "would it make it easier for you to have my first kiss instead?"

"Here I don't know if it would be smart with them all watching us."

"If you don't mind me saying so I don't give a dam." he lays his ears down and smiles. I look at you and smile right back. He sighs and let's go of the wheel. I frown and cup your cheek with my paw and ask

"What's wrong Vix?"

"Just got thinking of what to do when we get out of here." I smile

"There is a park near where I live that has a great view of the city, we could sit and watch the sunset if you want."

"How were stuck here at gun point?"

"You don't happen to have and M16 or an M4 in here do you?"

"Back seat three clips not loaded." I grin and dig them out and slide over to the passenger loading a clip into the gun and aim it out the window and pull the trigger, a moment later the sniper falls of the roof clutching his wrist. I giggle and turn my back on them momentarily to look at you. You have your USP drawn and out the window standing behind the door. I smile nervously and whisper in your ear

"Um Vix I have never shot to kill before, I've learned only defense."

"Hand me the gun." He holds out the USP to me. I hand over the M16 and take the USP from you and stick as close as I can to you. His ears perk up at a sound coming from behind and smiles. I look up at you finally scared and stick as close as I can shaking. He lightly laughs and looks down at me slightly smiling and says softly

"It's ok it's the helicopter responding to the signal I sent out for an ambush." I nod, but am suddenly jerked out from behind you and they wrap a cord around my neck. I give you a panicked look as Agro snarls

"What is that noise, tell me or I'll choke her!" you drop to one knee and has the gun up aimed and your teeth bore. Realizing I still had the USP I put it to his arm and pulled the trigger making him let go of the cord for a sec that gave me enough time to slide the gun in your direction before he hisses and tightens the cord. You run up and put a round in his ear right before smashing his snout with the butt of the rifle. I fall to the ground coughing and sputtering and dazed, and woozy from the sudden lack of oxygen, and the sudden release and intake of oxygen. You kneel down to help me with the helicopter hovering above with three armed men dropping down. I cough and signal to you that I am having hard time breathing. I choke out brokenly

"V…Vix…I'm…sor…..ry." he looks behind us to signal for a medic and looks down at me with a slight tear and says

"Why are you sorry?" I choke out in reply

"I….got out….when…I said…I wouldn't." I looked down in shame and refused to make eye contact. He lays his ears back and hugs me tight with tears on his face refusing to let go. I weekly reach up and gently brush away the tears and say softly

"Don't…. cry… for…. me please I am not worth it." He says very softly

"You are to me." I smile weekly and caress your cheek and softly say

"Glad to see someone still cares." He stands up holding me and asks concerned

"Will you be ok or no?" I nod and say tiredly

"I will be ok, my neck hurts but I'll be fine, I am just so very tired." I grab your arm and ask frightened

"You're not going to leave me are you?!" he smiles and shakes his head

"I'll never leave unless you want me to." I sigh with relief and allow my head to drop against your chest and sigh

"I will never want or ask you leave, though what happens now to Agro and them, not that I care I just don't wanna go home if they are still running loose, and I am home alone."

"They are all done for, and if you want you can stay at my place."

"I'd feel much safer and to be honest look at me I don't think I'd be able to defend myself in this condition, and if I am going to stay at your place we'd have to drop by my place to get some things first, that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all"

"So are we taking the jeep?"

"For the first bit of the trip yes."

"Oh ok, though I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me today I mean you could have told my friends no and left it at that, I mean not that I am ungrateful, I am just curious as to what drove you to help me?" he shrugs opening my door and setting me on the seat

"I guess it's my nature." I smile and teasingly say

"So you're a sucker for damsels in distress hummm?"

"You might say that." I laugh and say

"You should feel special now because I haven't laughed or smiled this much since my dad left, I really haven't had the cause to."

"That's good then." He smiles at me while leaning on the door. I smile lean forward and kiss your nose saying playfully

"You still owe me a kiss solider boy."

"Maybe after we get my truck back."

"You have a truck?"

"A small sized one but yah."

"Cool all I have is my bike speaking of which it's still in the back of the jeep." He smiles and nods

"I know"

"So um shall we get going, as good looking as you are I'd like to leave, um if you could put me on the seat because you're still holding me not that I mind." He smiles and sets me on the seat, and walks to the other side and climbs in. I slide over to the middle and sit next to you taking your paw and putting it over my shoulders blushing. He smiles and hugs me before starting the jeep. I smile sheepishly and say

"Ya know this is kinda nice you and me I mean every other time it have been….." I shiver and scoot closer. He smiles

"Well you never will have to worry about that kind of stuff again." He takes off his hat and puts it on my head smiling. I smile up at you from under your hat and giggle then I stop and say hesitantly

"Vix can I tell you something that I have never told anyone including my friends?" he looks at me for a second and nods

"You can tell me anything you want to." I put a paw on his arm and asked worried

"I need you to promise me that you'll try not to freak out ok please?!" he looks at me and nods. I sigh look down and ask

"Do you remember what Agro said about me running away before?"

"Yah why?"

"Well um I ran away from him he found me beat me and then he…..he…." he glances at me and asks softly

"He what?" I whisper very softly

"He sold me to the slave market."

"Then I guess we both have our names in there huh." I nod

"And the worst part is the family who bought me gave me to their oldest son who just happened to love starwars, so I went everywhere with him in a princess laya slave outfit made out of metal and everything. It wasn't for a month that my dad came home to visit, he found out and rescued me and practically tor victor to ribbons he was more careful around my dad after that."

"So he thought because your dad was redeployed he could get away with all this shit he did?" I nod starting to tear up

"I don't ever want to go back Vix it took a month for a gash they gave me with a whip to heal I still have a scar."

"Don't worry." he stops and pulls over to the side of the road and hugs me "as long as you're with me I won't let it happen again." I bury my head in his chest holding onto him tightly sobbing. He rubs circles on my back setting his head on top of mine and asks softly

"Do you want to go home or stay with me?"

"I wanna stay with you I don't wanna be alone anymore Vix."

"Alright you need anything from home?"

"Um just a change of clothes and my laptop I am supposed to vid chat with my dad tonight oh and I need the box in the basement he said in his last letter that he was gonna let me open it, well it's more of a crate than a box, but I have no idea what's in it."

"We'll go to your house in a sec we need to swap vehicles now."

"Ok what about my bike?"

"It is still in the back remember." He opens his door and gets out

"Yah, but what I mean is what are we gonna do with it once we swap vehicles?"

"We'll put it in the back of the truck."

"Ok." He smiles as he pulls up a silver truck. My jaw drops and I whistle as I say

"That's a nice truck and small my ass I've never seen a truck that big!" I smile and climb awkwardly into the back of the jeep firing up my bike and say

"Listen to my baby purr." And pats the bike lovingly. He smiles watching me from where he's leaning against his truck. I rev the bike eyeing the open tailgate on the jeep with mischievous eyes and grin wickedly revving the bike the bike more squealing the back tire, then I release the brake and shoot forward jumping the tailgate out of the back of the jeep onto the assfault then spinning it to face the truck grinning, I wince rubbing my cast. He walks over to me

"Are you ok?"

"Ahh ow I think I re broke my leg."

"Let's put the bike in the back and take you back to the hospital." I shake my head

"No I don't want to go back there; please put me in the truck or something the cast will realign everything." I swing my good leg over the bike sitting side saddle. He walks up right beside me. I look up at you "please I don't want to go back I promise I won't pull anymore stupid stunts please." He sighs

"Ok we won't go back but just be careful please."

"I will, um I don't think it would be a good idea for me to walk on it now." He opens the passenger door picks me up and sets me in the truck. I sigh flattening my ears and look down and say

"I'm sorry Vix." He walks back to me after loading my bike and asks

"What for Arora?"

"For being stupid and jumping the bike."

"You are not stupid…" he walks around climbing in the truck "your perfect in more ways than others."

"R-Really?" he looks at me with his ears down and nods with a small smile. I smile and scoot over and hug you saying

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." He smiles and hugs me back. I hug you and say laying my head on your chest saying

"Still I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you." He whispers lightly in my ear

"As long as I know you're safe and okay." I smile and kiss your cheek and say softly

"Thank you for caring about me, you're the best boyfriend any girl especially this one could hope or dream for." After a moment's pause I stutter "V-Vix I think I might…" blushes and looks away. He tilts his head slightly

"You might what?" I whisper under my breath

"L-Love you." I pause when he is silent and ask softly

"V-Vix?"

"No one has ever said those words to me except one person and that was my mom."

"Well the only person who has ever said they love me was my dad…" I turn away trying to hide the tears and continue saying softly "Vix I do love you." I look up smiling at you the tear stains on my face showing that I had been crying, and say gently grabbing your face and looking you in the eyes

"Vix I love you." He smiles and says

"Well I love you too." I smile and hug you tightly and whisper in your ear

"You don't know how much that means to me, you saying those three little words." I pull back slightly and nuzzle you affectionately he smiles and slightly closes his eyes. I lay my head on your shoulder and say

"Is there anything I can do to prove to you I love you?" his ears go down and he looks at me and says

"Well you did promise a kiss a special first kiss." I smile and say looking at you

"Go for it solider boy, come on I don't bite." I roll my eyes at you and sit in your lap placing your paws on my waist looking up at you. I smile at you and call to you softly "Vix"

"Hum?" I smile and bring your face close to mine and whisper

"Go on kiss me." I smirk and start tickling my paws up and down your sides and say

"If you want me to stop you know what to do." He grabs one of my paws and my face gently and leans towards me and starts kissing me lightly. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around your neck and kisses back. He wraps his arms around my waist. I lean into you ever so slightly, and wrap my legs awkwardly around your waist, opening my mouth ever so slightly. You lay your ears down and open your mouth a little. I make a noise in the back of my throat tightening my arms locked around your neck. He lets out a low whine in the back of his throat. I whimper softly and bring my body closer to yours. He pulls away slightly and lightly says

"Y-You're making me feel things that I've never felt before." I blush and look down and say softly

"I-I feel the same, is that a bad thing?"

"I-I don't think so" you put your paw high up on my thigh. I freeze momentarily, then tentatively place a paw high up on your thigh and blush. His chest slowly rises and falls and he asks

"What you wanna do." I look up at you still smiling still blushing and says softly

"I-I don't know." He smiles and leans forward and kisses me again, and places his other paw on my arm. I smile and unwrapping my legs from your waist, tucking them behind me so I am leaning fully on you and kissing back happily. I wince a little as I put too much pressure on my hip. I smile gently your lips and guide you paw gently down to my left hip and press it gently there on a big bruise. He slides his other paw to my right hip, and back up softly onto my side keeping his other paw on my left hip. I close my eyes and slide my paws to his muscular chest leaning still closer. He lays his ears back and lets out a very small and faint whine, as his other paw on my side slides back to my hip and stays there. I give a small whine in response, and slide my arms back up around his neck and pushes my chest flush with yours. He slowly pulls away, his chest moving slowly and he says

"We should probley do this somewhere outside of the truck so we have more room." I nod and stutter blushing

"Y-You're right, let's get going." Still holding my hips he swallows hard, looking me in the eyes. I blush brighter and drop my gaze to the floor.

"M-Maybe after we grab what you we need could do this again I-I mean if that's ok." I look up at you and nod sheepishly still blushing. He lets go of my left hip, and keeps the other on my right smiling. I smile and lean against your side.

"So where is your house at?"

"Like I said it's on the small military base on the bad end of town, right next to the commander's house."

"Well just so you know I live just a bit out of town is that ok?"

"Yah that's fine though if you don't mind me asking, why don't you live on your military company's base?" he looks down

"It's kinda personal right there."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok you didn't know."

"But I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry."

"But you didn't know it's ok." I sigh and nod looking unhappy with what I just asked and say looking down

" The only reason I live on base, is so my dad's buddies who are not on duty can keep an eye on me while my dad's away, otherwise I'd be living in our small farm house a little way's out of town, we own a bunch of animals you see so there my responsibility while he's away."

"Nice, now which house is yours?" I point to a small two story house, next to a big one right down the road from where the planes take off and say

"There, feel free to pull in the drive way." He nods and pulls into the driveway and turns off the truck, and just sits there. I smile and kiss your cheek and say

"Be right back." Gently removing your paw from my right hip, I then scoot over to the passenger door and climb out limping into the house. He leans on the steering wheel watching the door. I spend a few minutes in the house gathering a few items like toiletries, and a couple of changes of clothes , and throw them into an old military backpack of my dad's, and go outside and throw it into the back seat of the truck . Then I disappear back inside for the box. He lays his ears back and starts thinking. I came back outside a few minutes later backing out the door struggling with a large length wise box, with a paw print with two M16's crossed behind it stamped on the front strapped on a dolly. He gets out of the truck and asks if I need help. I look at you and smile panting

"That would be nice." He gets behind the dolly and wheels it to the back of the truck, and unstraps the box placing it carefully in the back of the truck, shutting the tail gate after putting the dolly on top of the box. I smile at you and walk over and give you a small kiss saying

"Thanks that was really sweet of you."

"Is that all you need?" I nod

"Yah that's it."

"So you ready to see my place?" I smile and nod limping over to the passenger side door, and go to open it, I open the door and start climbing in but just as I am getting in my cast slips and I fall backwards out of the truck. He runs over and lifts me up and asks alarmed and concerned

"You ok? I rub the back of my head and say slightly dazed

"Yah I think so my cast slipped getting in, man today is just not my day." He smiles and says

"Well maybe I should just carry you everywhere." I smile and answer

"If you want to solider boy." He lays his ears down and says

"Besides there was something I wanted to talk to you about." I nod then stop placing a paw to my head and say

"Well let's get going to your place and we can talk about anything you like on the way." He lifts me up and sets me in the seat. I smile and say

"Thanks." He climbs in starts the truck and starts to drive to his place his ears are still down.  
I frown and move over to the middle seat by you and place a gentle paw on your arm and ask worried

"Vix what does wrong please tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong just thinking, and wondering how to put them into words." I smile gently and say

"Vix you've been awful good to me you can tell me anything you want to."

"I'll say when we get there; I just don't know how to say it." I smile and squeeze your shoulder then drop my paw to my lap. He turns down a small dirt road for a minute before pulling up to a small two story house. I smile up at you and giggle

"It's cute."

"It's also all I have." I frown and place my paw on your arm and say worriedly

"Vix what's going on you've been acting weird since I asked you about why you didn't stay on your companies base you said it was personal I left it at that but now I see there's more to it Vix you can tell me anything."

"Well this is all I've known and it's the last thing I have been given to me by my parents and after they did things happened to my family and well I've been here alone my whole life after things went bad."

"Oh Vix I had no idea….." I reached over and hug you tightly. He hugs back tightly. I softly say

"Vix I'll always be here for you no matter what you can tell me anything."

"I was going to ask you something but let's get you settled in first." I nod but gently grab your arm and ask softly

"Vix I am only going to ask you once and you don't have to answer but would you tell me what happened to make you so unhappy, please I want to help I hate to pry, but I have a feeling you need to get this all off your chest so please?" he looks at me and sighs

"It's just everything I had left to me and I couldn't get it back no matter what I did or how hard I tried." I nod and say softly

"Go on tell me I won't tell anybody unless you want me to, Vix I love you and I hate seeing someone I love upset so please go on."

"Let's go inside first and I'll answer your questions sound fair?" I nod and smile gently saying

"Of course it's fair." I reach back and grab my bag saying "Don't worry about the box or my bike those can be taken care of later, for now I want to help you and um I really don't mind sleeping with you that is if you don't mind." I settle my bag on my shoulders and look up at you and realized that I've had your hat on this entire time and giggle.

"Oh well I don't mind at all but I'll show you the room then if you want a look around." I smile brightly up at you from beneath your hat and say

"Ok." I continue by asking "Heay Vix?" he smiles

"Yes?"

"Just so you know this is the first relationship where my bf hasn't made me sleep stark naked in a cage." I blush and look away embarrassed.

"Well you can sleep anyway you want to anywhere you want to." I smile and kiss your nose and whisper

"Thank you, your very kind and sweet to me quite frankly I don't deserve it."

"Well to me you do." He looks down slightly embarrassed. I smile and tilt your chin up and give you a gentle kiss saying

"At least I know there is one perfectly wonderful furrie out there, in my opinion." He paused for a moment then said

"This question may lead up to another one later, but your friends in the park a few said they had mates but do you?" My ears droop and I look down and say sadly

"No I don't my past bf tried to force mate me, but it never worked and I am glad it didn't."

"So you pushed them all away?" I nod and flatten my ears and say

"It's just didn't feel right I know it may sound weird but my instincts said weren't the one."

"And what are they saying now?" I look down and start to cry and whisper

"It was Agro and his crew they've all tried several times, it's part of the reason I was beat so much and locked in cages, it's because I refused them."

"Listen you'll never have to think about that again." He hugs me tight, as I sob into his shoulder. "Let's get you settled in." I pull back and smile

"Vix I love you."

"I love you to." He grabs my paw and leads me to the door, and before opening it he turns to me and says "If you're sleeping with me just so you know I only sleep in my boxers here." I blush and nod.

"Just a fair warning, but look around all you want, and I'll show you the room in a minute." He opens the door and leads me in. As we enter I look around curiously but I don't leave your side.

"If you want you can put the bag up in the room it's this way." He gestures up the stairs while walking. I stop at the bottom eyeing the stairs then my cast gauging how many steps I can get before I fall back down the stairs. I sigh and place my casted foot on the bottom step and prepare to climb up the stairs. He walks up behind me and asks kindly

"Do you want to be carried or have help?" I look up and blush and say

"Whichever is easier for you." he smiles and picks me up. I blush brighter and settle down in your arms. I look up at you and ask

"You like carrying me around don't you?" he smiles and says

"It gives me a reason to be closer." I smile and blush and say

"You don't have to carry me around to be close to me you can always sit as close as you want to me."

"Well I can't sit close if you're falling down stairs." I smile and say

"That's true…." And blush and continue "and I love being close to you too."

"You want to walk to the room, or let me just keep carrying you there?"

"Whatever you want solider boy." He carries me to a door and sets me on my feet opening the door. I smile and walk in but as I am passing you a reach over and playfully slap your butt giggling.

"Well umm go ahead and get comfortable." He rubs his butt I giggle again. He smiles "Alright well I'll let you get settled in I'm hopping in the shower." I smile at you then pull out a huge army knife and propping my foot on with the cast on the bed, and say looking up smirking and say

"Just don't take too long cause you wanted another kiss like the one earlier, and I'd be happy to give you one." He smiles and says grabbing some clothes

"I'll go as fast as I can." He steps into a door off the side and I smile as the sound of water starts up. I turn away from the door and go to work on my cast. He walks out in shorts still drying his head. I look up at him grinning, my cast lying on the floor. He looks at me and tilts his head

"Why is your cast on the floor?"

"Can't take a shower with a cast on can I?"

"No but what are you going to do about walking and stuff?" I shrug

"I'll walk on all fours or somthin."

"We could have just put something on it for you." I roll my eyes and roll off the bed onto the ground walking on all fours to the bathroom. He smiles and laughs a little. I smirk and pass you swiping my tail under your nose and disappearing into the bathroom. He lies back on bed and taps tail on the side thinking. I take a shower, and limp out still wet wrapped in a towel, and use the door frame to hold me up and say

"Um well that plan didn't work too well."

"What happened?" I blush

"I fell while washing my tail, um do you think you can help me out by carrying me to the bed?" he nods and walks over to me. I blush harder and clutch my towel to my body. He grabs me carefully and lifts me up. I blush even more and bury my head in his neck and say

"Vix I'm sorry."

"Heay it's ok."

"No it's not I did something stupid again." He sets me on the bed and says

"We all do something stupid every now and then." I smile then sigh and pull out a camo pair of boxers and a military tanktop and put them on. I crawl up to the head of the bed and say settling myself

"Enough about me why don't you finish telling me why you're so unhappy."

"Well you're ok though?" I crawl over to where he sat and sit close to him and say

"Yes I am fine, but are you ok?"

"I'm fine just haven't had anyone or anything here for a while."

"Vix?" I gently place a paw on your cheek.

"It's just cause well…" he lays his ears back and sighs.

"Vix why, tell me I want to help please your upset I wanna know why?"

"It's just no one has ever given me the chance to show my true self and half the things I've done have made people look away or some other stuff, I don't know it's just nothing goes right for me."

"Go on." I gently squeeze your paw

"That's it everything I did never was good for anyone."

"Well that's a bunch of bull shit."

"But it's true."

Vix if it weren't for you I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere by now you helped me a complete stranger and to me that can't be compared to other people, they would turn away and wouldn't risk their lives like you did to me you truly are a perfect person." I take a deep breath and say "and there is not a dam thing you can do to change my mind."

"About what?"

"About what I just said you are a perfect person." I pause then say

"Vix I love you I have never loved any one besides my dad, Can't you see the truly wonderful person you are?" he smiles at me. I get up and stand in front of you and gesture to myself and say

"Vix look at me I am beaten and broken, yet you saw something that I had thought I had lost."

"Still you're the first one to actually accept me and everything, when I'm with you my feelings are crazy." I limp up to you and grab your face gently and whisper

"And you're the first person who hasn't seen me as a military brat or a whore, or a bitch just to screw over then ditch."

"I would never do that."

"I know and I am very grateful for it." I lean forward and kiss u gently showing u all my compassion and love. He sighs and lies back on the bed after the kiss I smile and crawl up on the bed and join him. He looks and me and says gently caressing my face

"You are the most beautiful fox I have ever layed eyes on, and I have never seen a fox with your markings before." I blush turn away and mumble something

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing." He smiles and rolls over on top of me sitting on my hips and pins my paws above my head and whispers in my ear

"Come on I wanna know." I blush and mumble something else and he starts kissing everywhere me and murmuring

"Now I really wanna know." I giggle and smirk and seal my lips shut. He smirks and slowly starts to kiss me. I close my eyes and kissed back. He slid his paws off of mine down next to my sides. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wines a little. I pull him on top of me and pull my good knee up to his hip. He wines a little more. He pulls back slightly and says

"You wanna know what's sad about this."

"Humm?"

"I'm not fully dressed, and yet I am lying on top of you in just my boxers."

"So, Vix I don't care, you are the first male that has ever just layed with me like this and hasn't tried to force me to ya know."

"I would never do that."

"I know." I smile and he folds his arms on my chest and smiles back. I reach up and stroke his face smiling. His eyes close slightly, and his toung hangs out, and his tail starts wagging. I laugh and continue stroking his face he looks at me and asks

"What?"

"Nothing just you, I love you, you know that?" he nods

"Good." I kiss him gently then pull back leaving my hands on his face smiling. He opens his eye and lifts his head slightly

"What do your instincts say I mean about us?" I blush and whisper in your ear

"You're going to think I am insane but….."

"But what?"

"But they say you might be my my….."

"Your mate?" I nod and blush and look away. He turns my face back gently and says

"Well I guess that makes two of us." I smile and nuzzle you and mummer

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." He smiles and I smile back and we sit there for a bit when he pushes up and says

"Do you know what I just realized?"

"Humm?"

"I was just thinking what are you going to tell your dad when you talk to him?" I smile

"I am going to tell him everything, how you saved me, everything, I never keep anything from my dad."

"Even about this and me asking you and you saying yes huh?"

"Yep." He smiles and puts his head back on my chest. I chuckle and run my fingers through your hair humming. He whispers

"I'm so happy now." I smile and whisper back

"That's good I'm glad I can make you happy." I pause then say "That question from earlier is still bugging me, but I won't make you answer unless you want to."

"Maybe after a few things I'll tell you."

"Ok by the way how often does your mom visit you?"

"Well she comes when she can she just can randomly show up but she usually calls or something first why?" I twitch my ear

"Cause I think I hear a car pulling up your driveway." He gets up and walks to the window and looks out. I roll over on my side then off the bed onto my feet and limp over to you and ask

"Waddya see?"

"Nothing but the truck if it was her she either left or went and parked somewhere else."

"Do you think we should get dressed just in case or what?"

"We'll let me try and call her and see , it could have also been a package in the mail set on the door step."

"Ok..." I limp over to my bag and from the side I unstrap a camouflage walking boot and sit on the bed and ask "Um could you come help me with this please?" he walks over and kneels by me to help me. I smile

"Thanks…" and undo all the clasps and straps on the boot opening it and continues "all you need to do is lift up my left leg so we can slip into the boot, you might need to push on the bottom of the boot rather hard to get it to slide on, it's going hurt me." He nods but then says

"I want to ask you something."

"Humm?"

"Well the thing I want to ask you is ummm….." he lifts um my leg. I grunt

"What?" as I tug on the boot.

"Well you want to be mates right?"

"Yah."

"Well when do you want to make it that way?" I look up at you startled then I smile and launch myself at you and hug you close speechless. He hugs me back

"Vix no one has ever asked me before or even cared to ask."

"Well you're special to me." I smile and pull back slightly and say softly

"And you're special to me too." And nuzzles you.

"Well you didn't answer my question ya know." I smile and say touching my nose with your nose

"Whenever you want." I pause then smile and say "As much as I love you holding me, don't you have to call your ma?" He smiles

"Yah but when do you have to talk to your dad? I pull out a camo cellphone and say

"I have a couple of hours before I have to." I finish strapping my boot up and sets up my laptop on your desk. He gets up and leaves the room for a minute. He walks back in with the phone attached to his side. I look up

"What's up was it your ma?"

"No just a box, but now she wants to come up tomorrow."

"Oh ok, what's in the box?"

"No clue haven't opened it yet."

"Ok." I turn back to the laptop and switch it on and it goes to the desktop and I wince and mutter "Dam I have to change the background

"Well while you do that I have to get something ready for tomorrow for my mom's visit." On the background is a picture of a silver fox with gold eyes hugging my dad while I stand in front with two younger identical looking silver foxes. Vix walks up behind me and looks at the picture and asks

"Who are they?" I start lost in a bad daydream and say shaking my head to clear it.

"Sorry what I was off in memory lane?" he gestures to the picture

"Who is everyone in the picture?"

"Oh…." I look down at the keyboard and my ears flatten themselves to my head and I sigh softly "well the red and sliver male is my dad as our know and the other three are…." I start muttering "It's my entire fault, all my fault…." Over and over again while crying

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I shake my head and say wiping the tears away

"No you need to know…." I take a deep breath and swallow hard and continue explaining the older silver female is my mom Zena, as in the warrior princess, and the twin males beside me are my twin older brothers Jason and Matt. Then I couldn't take it anymore I break down sobbing holding myself. He kneels down by me and puts an arm around me. I reach out and cling to you bury my head into your chest sobbing

"It's my entire fault Vix; it's all my fault…"

"I don't know what you are talking about, what are you beating yourself up over?" I look at you then incline my head towards the bed and choke out

"Let's go sit and I'll explain." He nods, and I try to stand but my legs are too shaky and I fall back into the chair.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know, do you think you could carry me to the bed?" he nods and gently lifts me up. I sigh and lay my head on your chest

"You don't have to tell me you know."

"I know, I think it's important you do know." He sits on the bed with me in his lap and I leave my head on his chest sighing. I settle in your arms and say quietly

"I was 15 and just barley learning how to drive and so my dad suggested we go for a drive then my mom said we should go for a picnic. So we packed up everything and drove to the closest national park. Everything was going fine until two of my dad's so called comrades showed up they were not happy and they confronted my dad, when he refused something they pulled guns to threaten him. By that point I had everything and everyone packed back into the car and was making a beeline for nearest ranger station, when one of them came out of nowhere on a dirt bike, and shot into the car and missed, so I stomped on the brake and was fiddling with a hidden pistol hidden under the driver's seat. When he came back around and stood right in front of the car and pointed the gun at us, by that time I had the pistol armed and ready, I was frozen with fear. He told me that if I didn't put the gun down he'd shoot, I didn't he shot three times hitting my mom, Jason, and matt killing them. I shot at him twice hitting him once in the head on once in the chest….."

"I-I had no idea." I sigh and look at the floor and say softly

"It's ok you didn't know, it's still my fault if I had put down the dam gun like he said they'd still be here." He hugs me tight. I hug you back tightly and whisper "If I had just put down the gun they wouldn't be dead, it's my entire fault, all my fault…..." I look at you than say softly "Heay Vix you wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"A few weeks after it happened I tried to kill myself more than once."

"R-really why?" I look away ashamed and whisper

"Because I thought I deserved to die, and I couldn't take the pain anymore, what's really sad is every time my dad stopped me and it only went downhill from there and that's how you found me with Agro."

"Well hopefully I can make up for something like that."

"You already have Vix this is the first time in four years that I've talked about it and not wanted to kill myself over it, and the fact you saved me from Agro."

"Well I couldn't let him hurt a beautiful fox like you."

"Ohh Vix you're my hero, my solider you know that?"

"Would you get mad at me if I told you my mom was coming down?"

"No, today?"

"Over the phone a minute ago."

"Well then we should probley get dressed hum?"

"She won't be here for a while, don't worry."

"Still besides my dad will be on Vid chat in two hours, might as well be prepared." He nods. I smile and look up at you

"However I'm not ready to move just yet." I reach up and wrap my arms around your neck, still sitting on your lap. He smiles at me

"What do you want to do then hum?" I smirk and whisper in your ear

"Perhaps we could finish what we were doing earlier?"

"Oh what do you mean by finish?" he leans closer. I pull back slightly just enough so my lips are almost brushing yours and whisper

"Why don't you kiss me and find out." He smiles

"I like the sound of that." He leans forward and kisses me. I close my eyes and tilt my head up pushing my chest flush with yours. He lay's his ears back and holds me closer. I growl softly against your lips. He lays me back against the bed still kissing me. He wraps his tail around my leg and starts gently rubbing my sides. I whine softly in response. He pulls back a little smiling.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, just a feeling."

"A-And what's that hum?"

"I-I don't know like were about to do something." I tilt my head cutely and ask

"About to do what?" he sighs

"I don't know just something." I frown and sit up level with you

"Do you wanna stop?"

"No not really, I just maybe want to do more." I tilt my head slightly confused

"More?" he sighs and looks down slightly. My ears flatten and my head drops and I say sadly

"I'm sorry, Vix I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

"You didn't I'm just getting excited."

"But the look on your face was one of disappointment, and I caused it." I sigh and get up off the bed and go to limp out of the room regret written all over my face. "I'm sorry I know I'm a disappointment I've been told so a lot, I think I'll just go I'm sorry." He runs after me and grabs me holding me close to his chest.

"You're not a disappointment."

"But I made you upset and that's something I can't stand is making someone I love upset Vix, especially you."

"You didn't make me upset I just got wanting I guess it wasn't you."

"But…"

"Please it wasn't you I don't want you to feel like it was."

"But Vix…"

"But what?"

"I saw the look on your face, and it's my fault it was there…."

"No it's not I was just thinking on something." I look up at you and open my mouth to argue some more. He puts a finger on my mouth.

"Please it wasn't you, please understand that." I pull your finger away from my mouth and continue by saying

"But it was me because if I hadn't opened my dam mouth this wouldn't have happened."

"No it's not." I open my mouth again to argue even more. He leans forward and lightly kisses me to stop the argument. I gasp surprised but then wrap my arms around your neck. He places his paws on my hips and pulls me closer. I whine a little allowing my body to be flush to yours. Tightening my arms around your neck and tilting my head up a little allowing you to deepen the kiss. He slides one paw up my back and the other right above my tail as he deepens the kiss. I moan softly against your lips as my paw tangles it's self in your hair while the other one drops down and traces circles on your chest. He grabs my upper legs and picks me up. I give another gasp but then I wrap my legs around your waist and my arms back around your neck. He sets me against a wall, and he pulls away and starts kissing my neck gently. I moaned and exposed my neck even more vibrating my chest making a sound like a motor boat. While kissing me he slides a paw under my tank top and rubs softly across my stomach, griping both my hips every now and then with a small whine. I whimper baring my neck to you and continue the motor boat sound. Slides both paws up my sides at once and my top starts going up more each time. I whimper and nuzzle your neck softly. He grabs one of my ears and rubs it softly while the other paw holds my hip. I moan softly and lean into your paws. He keeps rubbing my ear but starts to lift up my tank top until my belly is exposed and holds my top there. I shiver a little and lean into you pushing my exposed skin into yours. He takes both his paws and keeps sliding up my top, and his toung slides out a little. I arch my back pushing my chest up into you and whimper. He starts nibbling on my ear as both his paws grip my sides and go down slightly past my hips and back up. I moan and lift up my arms so you can pull off my top. He slides his paws up and grips my top and pulls it over my head. After you pull off my top I rewrap my arms around your neck allowing your paws to explore my bruised and beaten torso. He rubs my sides and belly, while his tail rubs my leg. I moan and pant. He pulls back a tiny bit and asks

"Do you want to go back into the room?" I nod. He gets a good grip on me and starts walking with me still wrapped around him back into the room. I lay my head on your shoulder. He walked back into the room and layed us both on the bed, me still with my top off. I sigh and looked down at my bruised and bare torso disgustedly and looked away and said

"How can anyone love this beaten and broken body?"

"Your beautiful no matter what both on the inside and out." He rubs my sides gently, and starts kissing me lightly. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around your neck, bringing my beaten and broken and bare torso flush with yours. He places his paws on my hips and rubs my sides lightly. I pant and open my mouth slightly. He slightly tightens his grip on my hips while deepening the kiss. I moan softly tightening my arms around your neck bringing us closer together. He lets out a small whine as our bodies get closer. I make a motor boat like noise vibrating my chest while slightly sliding on of my legs in-between his. He rubs a paw sown my side and rubs, and lightly grips the back of my leg. I pant and let lose a small whine. He pulls away from the kiss and smiles at me as his paw travels back to my hip. I look at u and pant

"W-what?" His paws start playing with the top of my boxers and my hips and lean forward and lightly kisses my nose. I blush and mutter something under my breath. He smiles and tilts his head and asks

"What was that?" I blush a little brighter and mutter a little louder

"You can take em off I won't stop you." And looks away. He grabs my head gently and turns it back and kisses me for a minute. I gasp surprised but then kiss back closing my eyes again. He slides paws his paws down my sides then under my small boxers and leaves them there on my hips, while kissing me. I stiffen a little then relax at your touch leaning into you. He slowly starts to slip off my boxers. I pull away from the kiss to whisper in your ear my eyes still closed t

"Please don't hate me once you see…" As the boxers come off more gruesome bruises and cuts are revealed. He whispers in my ear.

"I don't care, you're still beautiful no matter what, and we'll just have to be careful then." Then he kisses my cheek. I bury my head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder and whisper

"I love you Vix." He smiles and whispers

"I love you too." I smile against your neck but still refuse to look. He rubs my hips and legs gently and kisses my neck softly. Without looking I gently guide on of your paws to a huge bruise that starts at my hip and goes down my leg to just above my foot. It's sickly shades of black, and blue with tints of green and yellow. And whisper brokenly

"This is why it hurts to walk, this is why I took my cast off." he kisses me lightly and says

"Well this won't happen again; I won't let anything hurt you with me around."

"Oh Vix I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything just be happy." I smile brightly and hug you close bringing my broken and bare body close to yours. He holds me close as he hugs me back. I smile and look up at you then down and blush looking back up I bury my head once again in-between your shoulder and your neck. He smiles and holds me. I blush and mummer

"Vix look down at your um friend." He looks down then back up. I mutter

"You see what I see, or feel I should say." He turns a little red. I giggle a little and blush even brighter

"Um what do we do now?"

"I-I don't know"

"U-um…." I blush and look down.

"W-well we could umm…"

"W-we could what Vix?" he turns red and looks away. I gently turn his face back and say gently "Vix you can tell me, we can do what?" still red he stutters

"W-well think about how we are…" I look down and mutter

"Oh…" looks down and is still a little red. I blush and whisper in your ear

"If you want to, I'm ok with it." He lays his ears down a little taken aback

"R-Really?" I nod and whisper

"Just be good to me I've had some very bad experiences." He slightly adjusts himself as he whispers

"I only want to be good to you." I smile

"So um what am I supposed to do, cause my past bf's they….they…."

"They what?" my ears droop and I whisper brokenly

"They would tie or chain me down and try and force themselves on me sometimes on the floor or a bed or in a cage most the time, and that's why I have so many bruises down there."

"Well I want to cause u want to hun." I nod

"But I don't know what to do."

"Just let your instincts go."

"Ok…" I close my eyes and listen to what they have to say. I open my eyes after a minute or two and start nuzzling you and licking under your chin making submission sounds. He slightly starts prodding lightly. I whimper slightly and tentively push back. He sticks he toung out slightly and starts to push himself in. I whimper slightly again and lightly tug at your boxers reminding you. He lays his ears back and slides off his boxers and keeps pushing himself in. I whimper gripping your shoulders tightly. He lets out a small whine and lays ears back as he gets in. I gasp and whimper gripping your shoulders tightly closing my eyes. My ears perk up and twitch as I pant

"V-Vix d-do y-you h-hear t-that?" he slightly perks his ears up and listens

"I-It sounds like knocking." He puts his head on the bed and sighs. I frown and gently place a paw on your cheek and ask softly "Vix what is it, what's wrong?"

"It's probley her." He puts his paws on his face. I gently grab your paws and take them away from your face and ask gently

"Her who, your mom?" He nods "We should probley go greet her, it's impolite to make your mother wait."

"Well look at us down there."

"I know but this means you need to pull out once she's left to go home after her visit then we can finish ok?"

Well if u wants to be my mate that is." I gently grab your face and kiss you with as much passion as I can muster then pull back still holding your face

"Of course I do Vix I wouldn't want it any other way, I love you and I doubt I will love anybody else besides my dad." He smiles gripping my hips nodding. I smile and continue "Besides Vix if I am going to be your mate I will need to meet your mom at some point in time and now that she's here it's a perfect time to do that." He nods

"Well ready then?" I nod. He grabs my hips and stars to pull out. I hiss lying my ears back down. He lays his ears back down and pull the rest of the way out letting out a small whimper. I lay there panting with my eyes closed. He kisses me lightly and sits up looking around. I open one eye and look at you still lying there and ask

"Whacha looking for?

"Trying to figure out what to do if I don't get the door and she finds her way in." I roll my eyes and sit up wincing a little ignoring the pain I walk quickly to my bag and pull out some clothes and am dressed in five minutes and turn back to you and say

"Well you better hurry your ass up boy or I might just go answer the door." He smiles and starts getting dressed. I smile and quickly pick up my top from the hall and our boxers from the floor and put them on the dresser for later and turn back to you waiting. He walks over to me dressed but with a shirt in his paws. I raise an eyebrow

"Aren't you going to put that on, as sexy as you look without it?"

"I will while we go to the door."

"Ok." He walks down the stairs putting on the shirt and looks at the door. I roll my eyes and slide down the banister to the bottom of the stairs. He smiles then looks at me then at the door. I roll my eyes at you and walk over to open the door. He slides in front of me and puts a paw on the door knob. I raise an eyebrow and ask

"And the reason I can't answer the door is?" he smiles and says

"I never said you couldn't." I smile and cross my arms over my chest and stand there waiting for you to open the door and say dryly

"Well don't just stand there go on let your mother in." he smiles

"Why don't you?" the smile falls from my face and I shift nervously and say apprehensively

"I haven't had good experiences with past boyfriends and their families; they don't seem to like me very much." I drop my gaze to the floor and flatten my ears.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get along swell."

"Y-Yah swell. I back away from the door a little

"It'll be Ok I promise."

"O-Ok if you say so." I walk over to your side and wrap my arms around your waist. He put's an arm around me smiling. I whimper lightly and bury my head in your side. He smiles down at me rubbing my arm soothingly and starts opening the door. I tense and tighten the grip on your waist. He smiles and opens the door completely and standing in the door way is a small female fox that is red and orange with white markings on her snout. I peek out from under his arm and stutter

"H-Hello I-it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles slightly tilting her head and says

"Same here." Then she looks at Vix and walks in. I smile a little still leaning against you and say quietly

"That wasn't so bad, but what was with the look she gave you?" he smiles and kisses the top of my head shutting the door.

"Nothing just something she wasn't expecting I guess."

"Waddya mean by she wasn't expecting it, or me I should say?"

"No taking a little bit to get the door."

"Umm ok, so what now?" he shrugs at me then looks over and says

"Mom why you here earlier than normal, is something wrong?" and walks a little bit over to where she sat down. I follow close behind you still weary of your mother but not saying anything. She moves a little to her right and says

"Oh nothing just Vince is home for a bit, and I decided to come early this time." Then she looks at me and says "Vix when are you going to properly introduce us?" I yip at the sudden attention and hide behind Vix. He smiles and lightly pulls me to his side and says

"This is Arora, Arora this is Mist my mom." I smile nervously and whisper to you

"Vix please, I don't think I can."

"Don't think you can what?"

"This, this whole meeting thing, I'm scared as hell Vix!"

"Scared of what?"

"Your mom."

"Why?"

"You know why Vix I-I haven't had good experiences with past boyfriends, and their families….please I can't …." I start backing away my ears flattened to my head.

"Come on give it a try."

"I-I don't know."

"You won't know unless you try."

"I-I….." you lightly grabs my wrists and pulls me to his chest making me look up at you and asks softly

"Please for me?" I look at you and sigh

"O-Ok." I walk over to your side after you release my wrists but not before you give me a quick kiss on the forehead, and then we turn to face your mother my ears are down and I am lightly shaking. He rubs my arm and says softly

"It will be ok." I stop shaking a little and swallow hard leaning against your side. I swallow again and manage to stutter

"h-hello." I then hide my face in your side clutching your shirt whimpering softly. He rubs my side in smooth gentle circles as his mom says hello. I look at her then back at you. He chuckles still rubbing circles into my side with his paw on my hip and says

"She's not going to bite." I whimper lowly and say quietly so only you can hear

"I said hello what more do you want?!"

"Try and probley to get to know each other."

"I don't know what to say I'm scared I might screw up."

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry I can't help but worry, I'm afraid Vix." I look up at you with tears streaming down my face "Vix please."

"I'll be right here with you." I shake my head terrified and start backing up not watching where I was going, but my walking boot comes out from underneath me and I fall backwards. You kneel beside me on the carpet and ask concerned

"Are you ok?" I rub the back of my head dazed and seeing black spots whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being scared and trying to run away I'm just so frightened."

"It's understandable"

"No it's not I refuse to even try I'm sorry I'm weak."

"You're not weak you're the strongest person I know."

"But…"

"No but's please." I sigh and look down mumbling

"Your mom is looking at us."

"So?" I sigh again and go to stand up but a fresh wave of dizziness washes over me and I fall back down clutching my head. He frowns and places a supporting paw on my back and says concerned

"Come on let's get you on the couch." I look down miserably and refuse to make eye contact with anyone. I then mumble

"Your mom is looking at my boot and scares…."

"Hun it's cause she doesn't know."

"Then you tell her cause I don't feel so hot…"

"You sure?"

"Y-Yah let's go sit on the couch though please, please sitting like this hurts my hips." You lift me up bridal style and place me on the couch gently. I sigh softly as the pressure is taken off my hips and there bruises. I pat the couch next to me for you to come sit and ask softly.

"Please come sit?" he sits right beside me. I lean against you and close my eyes just realizing how tired I am and I eventually fall asleep against you. He Picks me up and nods to his mother and carry's me up to the bed. I yawn and mumble

"I'm ok really." He smiles

"No you need sleep, you can use my bed." He lays me on the bed I yawn and mumble

"Ok" and set an alarm on my phone to wake me up in two hours. He walks out leaving the door cracked open just a bit. I smile and bury my face in his pillow falling back asleep. He walks back downstairs and talks with his mother. An hour later I sit bolt upright screaming from a nightmare. He quickly walks up the stairs and opens the door. I sit there my head buried in my knees shaking. He sits on the bed by me rubbing my back. I whimper and sob a bit still shaking.

"What happened?" I whimper not answering. He keeps rubbing my back. I look up at him clearly frightened about something.

"It'll be ok." He says softly.

"It's the same dam dream over and over I watch my family die."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"it's ok, it's not your fault its mine."

"Well if you ever need something let me know, this is your home as long as you need." I smile a little and crawl into his lap.

"Anything Arora, Anything." I smile and pull his head down and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me close. I tighten my arms around his neck. He keeps me close his ears slightly laying back. I tilt my head up slightly deepening the kiss. His tail curls his tails up around me slightly loosening his grip on me. I whine softly my own tail curling around his waist. He keeps his tail around me slowly rubbing my back and gently holding my hip. I whine a bit and tighten my tail around him. He pulls away from the kiss for a second quietly saying something. I look at him and ask softly

"Vix what is it?" he swallows and keeps his paws where they are on my hips and looks at me

"I feel like I may be slightly pushing this Arora." I frown

"What do you mean?"

"Like I'm pushing you into something."

"You aren't Vix."

"So you want this?"

"Vix if you feel like it we don't have to I can wait."

"I just feel like I was pushing you to it."

"Vix we did it earlier, even though we didn't mate."

"Yea but you make me feel different."

"What do you mean?" He turns red and looks down. I tilt my head

"Vix what do you mean?"

"You make me feel like you're the one." He looks away still red. I smile softly and nuzzle him

"As do you to me."

"I want you but I don't know if it's perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to actually you know, but don't feel like it's right." I nuzzle him

"Then we'll wait till we feel like it's right."

"It's just I feel like if we do I'm rushing ya you know." I nuzzle him

"I know." He keeps rubbing my back and a light hold on my hip. I smile and lean against his chest sighing happily. He smiles still red. I smile. He slides his paw just under my belt line in my pants. I blush bright red and bury my head in his chest.

"You want me to stop?"

"N-no." he smiles and pushes his paw further down my pants and asks

"Now?" I blush he smiles

"What would you do if I suddenly changed our position?" I blush and stutter

"I-I don't know" he lifts me up setting me in his lap facing him and places a paw on my back laying me down on top. I blush and hide my face. He smiles rubbing my back. I smile

"You know I've never had a relationship like this."

"Neither have I"

"I wanna know more about you."

"Ask anything you want."

"Why are you alone?"

"Because no one ever wanted to be with this army dog."

"Vix I wanna know what happened between u and your family to make you unhappy?" he sighs

"My family went into a depression when I followed my dad."

"Your dad was in the military?"

"Yah every male in my family is in the military"

"Your mom don't like that does she?"

"No she wants me out because she doesn't want me like him"

"What's your dad like?"

"Don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was little he went out and I never heard or saw him again"

"So you got the folded up flag hu?"

"Don't know mom didn't take me anywhere and was silent for a long time"

"Hummm…" I get up and walk over to my laptop pulling up the military's data base "What's your dad's name?" he shrugs I stare at him "you don't know your dad's name?"

"I was little, I was never told" I look at him for a moment then back at the computer and search your last name and grin. He tilts his head

"Currently they have three Woodmnyx's on record you, Vince, and your father Dacota."

"And what does it say?" I smile

"He is currently active."

"How's that he left years ago?"

"His record here indicates he spent time in a coma and has just recently woken up from it"

"Oh fun" I look back at you

"He's stationed here."

"Here?"

"Yes here he's stationed on the base on the west side of town." He lays on his stomach face down in his pillow. I get up and walk over and place a gentle paw on his back and ask softly and worriedly "Vix what's wrong?"

"Too much going through my head." I flatten my ears and look down

"I thought you'd be happy to find that stuff out about your dad." I sniff and stand and go down stairs my odd foot steppes echoing off the hard wood floors due to my walking boot.

"Arora please it's not that." He gets up and follows me. I look up at you from the bottom of the stairs

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just thinking of something we talked about before."

"What?"

"Remember it was like four minutes ago we were getting into it?"

"Yah what about it?"

"Just wondering." I smile and look at the time and run back upstairs to my computer and wait as the vid chat channel comes up. I smile as the furry from my picture comes up

"Heay papa."

"Heay sweetie"

"How are you?"

"As good as I'm gonna get, how are you are you doing ok?"

"Yes papa I'm ok, there's someone I wanna introduce u to." He raises an eyebrow at me

"Oh?"

"Papa this is Vix, Vix this is my dad."

"Hello and u are?" I smile and then talk to him about all that's happened until he has to go and I shut my laptop sighing and I mumble something.

"Hu?"

"It's nothing" I say softly walking to the window. He walks over and stands by me

"Please tell me" I sigh softly letting a tear roll down my cheek and say softly

"I miss him." He rubs my back gently

"I bet u do Arora." I turn away from the window and bury my face in his chest and cry. We stand there for a while him holding me close and rubbing my back and murmuring soft gentle words into my ear my body shakes with sobs that soon die down into sniffles I look up at him with a tear stained face, tears still flowing freely down my face. He smiles softly and wipes them away with the pad of his thumb being mindful of his claw and mummers softly "Arora shhh it will be ok you'll see him again soon I know u will." I smile sadly and sniffle leaning into his embrace

"I hope your right Vix; I just hope your right." He smiles seeing how tired I am and lays me on the bed crawling up behind me and pulling me to his chest wrapping his arms securely and me kissing my head and mumbles

"Hush now sleep tomorrow will be a better day." I smile and drift off to sleep feeling safe warm protected and most of all loved.


End file.
